


Dark night of the soul

by Ripley2win



Series: Missing scenes/alternate versions from random episodes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, missing scene prior to Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night meal is shared by Dean, Bobby and Castiel before Stull cemetery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark night of the soul

Dark night of the soul

I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Just playing with them.

 

Their last meal consisted of take out food: fried chicken, sweet and sour pork, apple pie and lots of beer. Bobby and Dean, lost in their own thoughts most of the evening, have not noticed that Cas has been quietly playing servant to them. Castiel faced the prospect of his death the same as he had always faced his life: head on with prayer without ceasing.

 _Father, thank you for creating and cherishing these men. Bless what they will attempt tomorrow._

Castiel passed the bucket of fried chicken to Bobby.

 _Father, I fear tomorrow. I am cut off from Heaven's strength. No more “mojo”, as Dean would say._

Castiel opened the second container of the sweet and sour sauce and passed to to Dean.

 _I have no more certainty concerning tomorrow's events than any ordinary human. My spirit is alone and wandering in the dark like a human child._

Castiel passed Dean and Bobby another piece of pie.

 _I believe that I will die tomorrow. Since I am not human and don't have a soul, how can I ever regain Heaven? I have given up everything for believing in Dean. For following Your will._

Castiel opened the last 6 pack of beer from the cooler and offered it to Bobby and Dean.

 _Tomorrow I will go into nothingness like a scrapped piece of equipment. I'm OK with that. My life will buy Dean 5 minutes to reach Sam._

Castiel cleared the littered table.

 _Father, I love you. I trust you. Your will be done._

Dean, Bobby and Castiel gave a toast with their last bottle of beer.

“Bottoms up.” Bobby raised his bottle high.

“To life.” Dean raised his bottle even higher.

“May you never breed with the mouth of a goat.” Dean choked on his beer spraying Bobby with a fine alcoholic mist.

Dean laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever. Bobby chuckled softly as he wiped the beer off his face and beard. The two men smiled at the angel, at their friend.

 _Thank you Father for these friends. For everything._


End file.
